The Storm of the Century
by Chibi-Aibou-Midna
Summary: My first attempt to writing a Jelsa story...They've known each other for quite a while now, Elsa has to get ready for a ball. However, the very playful winter spirit just so happens to stop by to greet her. What could possibly happen, in just one day?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own ROTG or Frozen their owned by Disney and Dream Works Pixar. Here a little extra in one-shots I barely make! This story is for all those who love Jelsa (Jack Frost and Elsa from the movie Frozen(For those of you who don't know the couple)) Anywho Enjoy! **

It was a cold morning in the kingdom of Arendelle as the a young queen slumbered in peace. That is until, the door to her chambers burst open by her younger sister. Startled the platinum haired monarch shot up from her bed, and stared at her strawberry blond haired sister.

"Anna...how many times have I told you about knocking?" She questioned her.

"I know! I'm sorry to wake you Elsa! But do you have any idea what day it is today?" Anna asked with much excitement in her voice.

Elsa sighed very well knowing what day it was today, it was Valentines Day. Every year since she became queen more marriage requests were made this day, this year wasn't going to be anymore different than any other year. Or at least that's what Elsa thought.

"Come on Elsa! Get up! I want to at least make you happy today!" Anna stated grabbing Elsa's hand.

"I think I'll pass I'm most certain that I'm going to be busy today to be complying to your crazy wishes Anna..." Elsa stated calmly getting up from her bed.

"Aw...come on Elsa! Just this once! Please?! Than after this I'll leave you alone about finding a suitor!" Anna stated.

"Fine...just this once than..." Elsa said giving into her young sister's plead.

"Okay! Hurry up and get dress so you can meet me downstairs!" Anna stated slamming the door behind her.

Elsa gave out a heavy sigh as she made her way to her wardrobe in search for something new to wear aside from her usual attire, successfully find a lovely dress she took a good look at it. The dress was a lovely blue creamy color adorn with tiny sliver snow flakes on the top as well as the bottom. Suddenly, a knock came the platinum blond's window.

Elsa mood soon began to change knowing very well who only is even capable to make it to her balcony without breaking a sweat. The ice queen quickly opened her window to be greeted by a strong gust of wind entering her room. She soon, felt a pair of cold arms wrap themselves around her shoulders encasing her in a friendly embrace. Elsa let out a light giggle.

"Hello to you too Jack." Elsa said in a teasing manner.

"Aw...queenie can't you just say nothing so you won't ruin the moment?" Jack whined.

"I would if Anna would stop trying to be matchmaker in finding me a suitor." Elsa stated pulling away from the hug.

"Some people never change but that's a good thing though cuz that means Anna cares enough to make you happy right?" Jack questioned.

"I know...but still I just wish she would worry about her own life..." Elsa said unconsciously stripping off her night gown.

Realizing what his ice powered royal friend was doing he quickly placed a hand on her nearly bare shoulder causing her to flinch.

"Uh...Elsa? Your gown..." Jack remarked slowly backing away.

"Huh? Oh...uh...could you please?" Elsa begged softly earning a chuckle from the winter spirit.

"Hey! I didn't think you were the sort to strip in front of a guy Elsa!" Jack teased making his way to the balcony.

"Just go already!" Elsa hissed sending a snowball towards Jack direction who easily dodged the cold ball of ice.

Jack flew out of her room a mischievous smirk on his face, going completely unnoticed by Elsa. Finally, after he left Elsa shut her window and pulled the curtains down, and changed into the lovely gown she had chosen earlier. After she had put it on, a knock in her window came.

"Jack I'm Sor-" Elsa was able to say before she was caked with snow balls to the face by the snow spirit who chuckled in amusement.

"Oh the look on your face! Priceless I tell you!" Jack remarked snickering.

Elsa wiped the snow off her face with ease, and send a playful glare at Jack.

"This means war Frost!" Elsa declared a smirk on her face as she began creating a large snowball.

"HA! Your about to to make the biggest mistake in your life flaky! Challenging _me _Jack Frost!" Jack boasted a mischievous grin gracing his lips as he too created snowballs.

-In the Dinning room- (with Anna and Kristoff)

"This is odd...Elsa should have been here sometime ago...maybe I should go check on her." Anna remarked.

"I guess well see you later I gotta go check on Sven." Kristoff stated dismissing himself.

Anna hastily made her way to her sister's chamber, just as her hands gripped the door nob a cold sensation reached her warm hands. Surprised Anna hesitated in opening the door but went through with checking up on Elsa, only to be greeted by a freezing cold room and two piles of mountainous snow.

"E-Elsa? Jack? What were you two doing?" Anna asked utterly surprised.

"She started it!" Jack stated accusingly at Elsa.

"I did not!" Elsa shot back.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Alright. alright! Elsa hurry up and go eat the ball will start soon! Oh and Elsa?" Anna said making her to the door and halt once she reached it.

Elsa turned her attention to her sister who smiled softly at her.

"I'm not going to look for a suitor for you anymore! I'm sure you've already found him! Good luck!" Anna winked slamming the door behind her.

Elsa stared at the door in confusion, what did Anna mean by that? Shrugging off Anna's remark Elsa resumed to glaring at the winter spirit. Jack only stared back innocently, with a shine in his azure eyes signifying mishap.

"Now would be a good time to clear up the snow Jack..." Elsa retorted.

"I'll do it when you do, snowflake!" Jack stated as a-matter-of-fact.

Elsa grunted in annoyance, expelling the snow smothering the snow spirit of fun. Jack had made his way to the snow queen who was still stuck on the snow, he held out a hand to her. Graciously Elsa took it as he helped her up the snow disappeared once she stood.

"Well Queenie! Looks like duty calls!" Jack stated taking a glance at the window.

"I see...well I can't keep you waiting than...but will you come later?" Elsa asked filled with hope in her voice.

"Am I that charming that you want to see me again? Snowflake?" Jack chuckled causing her to turn beat red.

"I-It's not like that! I just enjoy your company!" Elsa said pouting.

"Maybe Snowflake, well anyways I better get going! Later!" Jack waved making his way to her window.

"Jack wait!" Elsa called out.

"Hm...? What is it?" Jack questioned perching on the window.

"I...I...I wish you a safe journey." Elsa said.

"Okay thanks I will oh and a little something before I go, a gift for the most loveliest snowflake I've ever seen in my whole life." Jack remarked placing his hands on either side of her shoulders.

A wave of panic and nervousness came over Elsa as Jack's face inched closer to hers. Soon, she felt his cold lips against her forehead, unable to say anything and completely paralyzed she stood there and watched as Jack began to take his leave and sent her a flirtatious wink.

"Happy Valentines Day Snowflake!" Jack shouted as he descended to the skies above.

Once he was gone from view, Elsa soundlessly closed her window, she gave out a heavy sigh. As she lean against her window a smile crept its way to her lips.

"I know now what you meant Anna..." Elsa whispered to herself.

The ice queen soon, left her room and proceed to awaiting for the ball to commence. All while waiting for nightfall to come so see the winter spirit once again.

**And...I'm done! Well this is my first attempt to a Jelsa story. So...I might redo it if it turns out it's not that good. Anywho I would like to thank Misty Ketchum97 and princeshadowstar for giving me a few pointers in writing this story cuz without'em this story would not have be made of done before Valentines Day! Thus thanks for reading! Ja-ne until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own ROTG or Frozen their owned by Disney and Dream Works Pixar. Well...I really don't know how part two will turn out but...I will try! Anywho Enjoy!**

-Elsa's POV-

After the long and very boring ball, though I believe it shouldn't be even considered a ball. I lazily made my way to my room utterly exhausted from the countless talks with many suitors. Now it was clear to me that my heart already belonged to someone. After a certain event happen that was when it hit me like bricks. I had to tell Jack how I feel about him. The down side is...do I have the courage to tell? Will he feel the same?

I gave out a heavy sigh as my shoulders sagged downward. Anna was right I do bring myself down easily, I closed the door to my room once I was in. I went over to my window and stared at the brightly lit moon that hang above my window. I stared at it longingly waiting that hopefully Jack would return. As time passed by sleep began to call me as my eyes slowly begin to close as I sat by my window.

Soon, I had fallen asleep unaware that Jack had arrived when I fell into slumber. My head resting against my crossed arms that were placed upon the balcony of my slightly opened window.

-Jack's POV-

I was really surprised how I was able to make it possible to visit Elsa once again today. I had my gaze up ahead a must likely goofy grin on my face as I couldn't wait to see my snowflake again! Ever since I kissed Elsa this morning an odd feeling made its way to the pit of my stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling it felt rather...wonderful? Well anyways! Finally reaching Queenie's window I hovered just above her window to see her platinum blond hair right by the window her head down and resting on her arms.

I noticed she was no longer in that dress from this morning but in her nightgown. Slowly I opened the window careful not to wake her in the process. This isn't the first time I've entered her room as she slept. I secretly enjoyed it, when Elsa was fast asleep looking very peaceful. I felt my cheeks heat up suddenly, I really didn't understand why Elsa had that effect on me. Oh I almost forgot to mention one thing...

"Jack...? Is that you?" Elsa's lovely voice questioned softly and tiredly.

Somehow, she is able to detect my presence while she sleeps. I still wonder how it's even possible! But than again it seems everyone I've met so far is full of surprises! Including my snowflake! Not that I'm complaining or anything!

"Yeah it's me...though I think it's best you rest up knowing you, you probably have a load of paperwork to be done." I remarked softly.

Slowly Elsa got up from her chair making her way towards me, I soon felt my face heat up again. She grasped my hands in hers as we looked deep within the other's eyes.

"Jack...I have something to tell you...I just hope it doesn't change our friendship if you don't feel the same as I...Jack I love you! And I don't think it would be wrong to be so." Elsa confessed now turning her gaze to the ground.

So that's why she was waiting for me this time...I simply stared at her blankly. I really found it hard to speak at the moment. After all it's not everyday someone as beautiful as the women in front of me confesses, that she loves me. It's literally all new to me. But I won't deny that I too grown very fond of Elsa that I guess has turned into love as well. I could tell Elsa was waiting for a response from me as she stood there still looking at the floor.

"You know snowflake any guy right now would be happy to hear those words come out of your lips." I said grasping her chin with my fingers forcing her to look at me.

Despite the dim lit room, I could tell Elsa was beat red as she stared at me. I smirked, as I inched closer to her. I felt her place her hands against my chest. Our foreheads met, as our noses brushed up against each other. I could feel her hot breath at this point.

"I don't need words to express how I feel about you snowflake...none to describe how much I love you from here and beyond..." I said quietly.

She gasped in surprise I presume. If I were in her shoes right now I would be surprised too. A winter spirit confessing that he loves is anything but normal but than again we aren't. Slowly I began to lean in as Elsa did the same. I felt her arms snake around my neck this time, as I placed mine around her waist.

Finally, our lips connected I could tell Elsa was waiting for this moment as the kiss grew with more passion. Slowly we began making our way to her bed, never once breaking our heated kiss. So this is how it feels like...to be loved. Once on her bed that's when everything else no longer mattered like it didn't exist. It was only me and the beautiful women under me, sharing a moment of passion and deep dwelling love.

It was still dark when our deeds were done, our bodies were tangled up as Elsa rested peacefully against me. I smiled content with the sight before, the moon causing her skin to be illuminated in a way that I myself cannot describe. I sighed knowing it would soon be time for me to leave, slowly and carefully I got up from the bed. I began to gather up my clothes that was scattered all over the room.

Again like before, Elsa woke up to see me putting on my sweater. Her eyes bore sleepiness in them, I stopped my actions as I walked over to her.

"Is it already time for you to leave Jack?" Elsa asked.

"I'm sorry snowflake, but that's the life of yours truly." I remarked my trade mark smirk.

"It's alright...I've waited most of my life for you." Elsa stated.

"But this time it's different...now I have a reason to keep coming here snowflake...it's you." I said before embracing her.

"Better not keep you waiting than Jack." Elsa said.

"Yeah I guess." I said grabbing my wooden staff.

Just as I was taking my leave, I quickly stole a kiss from my snowflake who playfully slap my arm. I winked at her.

"Don't worry snowflake! I'll be back! I promise!" I stated.

"I know you will Jack now get going." Elsa said.

"Yes mi lady!" I teased.

Thus as I left through the window of snowflake, a content smile graced my lips knowing that she'll be waiting for me no matter how long I take.

**Don't ask how I did it, I just did! Whew! Anyways...I don't think I'll be writing anything after this...Happy Valentines day! Until next time ja-ne! **


End file.
